Forgotten
by ZombieCereal
Summary: Loki has lost himself in self pity and anger . Thor wishes to see his brother happy again so he tries to bring back Loki's lost love Clara. Loki X OC Rated M for future content /Angst


**Authors Note: **Hi this is my first LokixOc fan fiction ! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review (that's how it know if I should continue the story or not :) )all rights belong to marvel/is from mythology the only character I own is Carla 8D

"Do you ever look into a book and wonder if there were parts of the story cut out of it ?"  
"No brother I don't ."  
"Of course you don't . I forgot that you don't read you worthless moron ."  
"Loki you will not talk to your brother that way! "  
"Brother ?! YOU MEAN THIS WORTHLESS RAY OF SUNSHINE YOU GUYS CALL A SON?! Don't make me laugh! Get out! This may be my prison but such idiocy will not be tolerated. "  
Lo- OUT!  
Sighing Thor and his parents step out of the prison and make their way back to the sun filled kingdom of Asgard .

"I do not understand why he hates us so much Thor ..."  
Thor could see that his mother was on the brink of tears while his dad on the other hand seemed to have lost all emotion .  
"He used to be so happy. He would smile, he would laugh and he loved everyone. I just don't know what happened."  
"Clara"  
"Do not speak that witch's name"  
"I apologize father but ever since her execution Loki has been in a downward spiral "  
"None sense he does not remember her, everyone but us had their memories erased. No one would remember her. They wouldn't have the slightest clue."  
" Sometimes the way Loki speaks to me gives me doubt. I feel he remembers."  
"He does not, now your mother and I have other matters to attend to."

Though Thor disagreed with his father he chose to keep his thoughts to himself.  
"So who's Clara?"  
Jumping a foot off the ground Thor spun around to see his best friends ,the warriors three behind him.  
Grinning Fandral elbows Thor's rib.  
"How come we never heard of this girl Clara? Was Loki really interested in her? Was she an evil witch that breathed fire?"  
"No Fandral forget about what you heard. You shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway."  
"Oh come on old friend ! We can keep a secret!"  
" Yea what Volstagg said! Besides we can always bribe him with food if he threatens to talk!"  
Shaking his head Thor looks at his three best friends . He didn't want to say anything but maybe they could help him find out where Clara had went. Odin had said that she had been executed but he couldn't have been that cruel. Thor felt that he probably banished her somewhere . He just didn't know where. If he could find her then maybe just maybe Loki would be the same loving person he once was.  
"Clara is Loki's lover. Long before anyone else. Before he found out about his Jotun heritage . Even before I had mijolnir. "  
"That's quite a long time Thor. No wonder no one remembers her."  
"Now remember everything I tell you three is not to be repeated . Perhaps we should get Loki into this as well. Maybe speaking about her will lighten his spirits "  
"Loki will probably kick us out of his prison cell."  
"It's worth a shot"  
Sadly Thor was mistaken. As soon as Thor mentioned Clara and their plan to find her, Loki went ballistic. He laughed and laughed and stated that he never knew a girl named Clara. And he most certainly didn't have a soft spot for any woman.  
Thor was at a lost and decided to retire to bed after that. Perhaps Odin was right. Perhaps he did not remember her. Loki had made him look like a fool.

However, Loki felt he was the fool. He did remember Clara. He remembered her quite vividly. From the first time they met to the first time they made love to the time Odin ordered her execution. He didn't want to think about her but after Thor had brought her up he couldn't take his mind off of her.

The very first time they met Loki was just a teenager. One that everyone in Asgard seemed to have scorned since he chose magic over brawling. As usual he had been hiding in the back of the library reading when he heard books falling off the shelves.

I wonder what that was. Getting up Loki peered around the bookcase to see a hand waving furiously. The owner of the hand seemed to be buried in books.  
"Hang on ill help you!" Loki shouted while grabbing the hand and yanking hard. Perhaps Loki had yanked too hard because the owner of the hand came flying out and landed right on top of him.  
"Oh thank you thank you! I thought I was going to die! I just wanted one book but all of these just fell thank you!"  
"Um... You're very welcome. Miss?"  
"Oh! Yea you can call me Clara! My mom is from Asgard and my dad from Midgard. And you are?"  
As she kept talking Loki couldn't help to notice her features. She wasn't like all the other Asgardian girls. She had jet black curly hair that reached down to her waist and large light brown eyes . Unlike other asgardians she was pale. Almost as pale as him.  
"Hello? Are you still with the living?"  
Snapping out of his trance Loki shook his head.  
"I'm Loki"  
Her eyes went wide. Loki didn't think it was possible for her eyes to get any larger.  
"Loki? Loki Odinson? The prince !?"  
Loki was about to mention that she was still on top of him and that her elbows were digging into his ribs but she had already shot up and was begging for forgiveness .  
"Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to bother you prince please don't get me in trouble"  
"It's really okay . The only reason those books fell on you was because I didn't put them away properly. So I guess we're even. Anyways what are you even doing in the library? No one comes here"  
"We'll you're in the library aren't you?"  
"Good point"  
"I'm a student here on Asgard. My mother wanted me to take cooking, beautifying and cleaning courses. Which I am but I've always wanted to learn magic! And Asgard has the best library for that so why not ?"  
Laughing Loki grabbed a book from a nearby shelf.  
"If you want to learn magic you should start with this book. Though you might not have time to even read this since it sounds like your mother is trying to have you learn to be a good wife"  
"Ew I don't want to be someone's wife I want to be a warrior. Kind of like your girlfriend Sif!"  
"Sif?! NO! Gross she is like a man!"  
"But Asgard rumor is that you like her."  
" You must be thinking about my brother Thor. He seems to like her . I on the other hand would rather devote myself to my studies rather than waste time like him."  
"Someone sounds jealous!"  
"I am not!"  
"I'm going to tell! "  
" You better not! As prince of Asgard I forbid you to!"  
Before Loki could say anymore Clara had bolted towards the library doors. Luckily Loki knew how to lock the doors with his magic.  
"What?! How come its not openingggggg?"  
"Magic. Now if you promise not to tell I will let you out."  
"Mmmmmm no. How about I promise not to tell and you teach me magic? You seem to be good at it!"  
"What no way! "  
" Well I guess everyone will know that you're jealous"  
"No they won't you're still locked in here."  
"Someone's bound to come looking for you. Eventually you'll have to open the doors now do you promise to teach me?"  
"Fine! You have my word ."  
Squealing with delight Clara pounces on Loki to give him a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey prince of darkness ! Dinner is served!"  
Jolting out of his daydream Loki stared at his "dinner ". What a surprise it was mush with a side dish of mush. Loki hated the guard. The guard always ate his food then replaced it with rubbish . Perhaps playing along with Thor's game to find Clara will get him out of here. He knows there's no chance of finding her though . She was executed right in front of him. Thinking about that made Loki's heart wrench. Well tomorrow was another day.


End file.
